User talk:Aruo
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Una gran debilidad! If you need help getting started, check out our Song Article Guideline or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Also, please note that not all English translations can be added to this wiki, for reasons further discussed in the Translation Guidelines. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! ElectricRaichu (talk) 21:26, September 28, 2019 (UTC) Ah, well, I can mark it for deletion but I don't have admin editing privileges, so someone else will have to delete it when they're online, thanks for letting us know tho! ~Raine About Translations Hey, Thank you for adding a translation to the トリガール (Trigirl) page! I have (hopefully only temporarily) removed it, as part of the rules in our guidelines on translations. We remove all translations from translators we do not know so they can be checked by a native Japanese person. This is done to make sure that the translation is reliable. Sorry for the confusion this might have caused, but I hope this message clears things up a bit. If it does not, don't be afraid to reach out! Thank you for reading this message and I hope you have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 20:13, October 4, 2019 (UTC) :Oops nevermind I just noticed that the translator is Gao, whose translations can be added here. My bad! I'll add the translation back immediately! Amandelen (talk) 20:14, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Images and Licensing Hey, Thank you for adding those pages! Just a quick note: please don't forget to choose a license when uploading an image (the first option, Fair Use, should be the right one for the images you uploaded). If you're not sure how to do that, please read the second paragraph of this section of the article. I've already added a license notice to the files you've uploaded up until now, so you don't have to go back and add them there. Thank you for reading this message! I hope you have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 20:25, October 22, 2019 (UTC) Ah, okay! I left it blank because I wasn't sure what was applicable. I used screenshots from the official crossfade video, and it was just common sense that the wiki wouldn't get in trouble for that but I wasn't sure why, legally speaking.Aruo (talk) 20:50, October 22, 2019 (UTC)Aruo Translations If you have a link to a translation, you can add it to a comment on this blog post. One of the translators might be able to check it. ElectricRaichu (talk) 21:20, November 26, 2019 (UTC) Right, thanks! I deleted my comment because I found the link. I think we should link to that page in the English translation guidelines, so it'll be a bit easier to find. Wantarou Hey, not Amandalen, but if you'd like I could transcribe that song for you! Since I'm doing some other songs too. SolarTwT (talk) 22:26, January 25, 2020 (UTC) Sure! Also what is this about an automatic lyrics organizer �� I haven't heard of that before.. SolarTwT (talk) 22:48, January 25, 2020 (UTC) OH MY GOD!! This is why you should check guidelines I regret not doing that now....thanks, this is going to save me so much time TvT SolarTwT (talk) 00:35, January 26, 2020 (UTC) Hey! The lyrics and romaji. Change the formatting if you want to :) 冬の空蒼ざめた白い雲が ひらひらと舞い降りて 落とす 振り切って走っていく 夜の中へ 風は止み 月が道照らす まるでこの世界と 逸れたみたいだ 僕はどうしようもなくて 得意なはずの絵も うまく描けずに 一人で俯いていた 儚げな声 「どうしたの？」 僕は 驚いて 座ったまま 上目遣いで顔を上げた 落ち込んだ僕の顔を見て 笑った君は その消えそうに白い腕で僕を街へと 連れだした 「こんなに綺麗な世界が僕のことを待ってたんだ」 そう気づくと悩んでいたのも 馬鹿らしく思えたんだ 初めて見た訳じゃない街が新しいと 君がいるから たぶんそんな風に感じたんだろうな 降り続いた雪は景色を彩る 消えないよう写し取った 得意な顔をして みせたいけれど なぜかどこにも 君の姿が見えないんだ 冬の空蒼ざめた白い雲が ひらひらと舞い降りて 落とす 振り切って走っていく 夜の中へ 光が指し示す 方で 君を見つけた 降る雪が そっと 止んだ さよならも言えないままに 君はそっと夜に溶けた 最後に見た 君の横顔は 笑ってくれた気がした 季節が過ぎ去るみたいに 突然訪れた 君との別れ 寂しいけれど 振り向かないで 歩いて行くんだ その時そっと 冷たい風が吹いた fuyu no sora aozameta shiroi kumo ga hirahira to maiorite kakera otosu furikitte hashitteiku yoru no naka e kaze wa yami tsuki ga michi terasu marude kono sekai to soreta mitai da boku wa doushiyou mo nakute tokui na hazu no e mo umaku kakezu ni hitori de utsumuiteita hakanage na koe "dou shita no?" boku wa odoroite suwatta mama uwamezukai de kao o ageta ochikonda boku no kao o mite waratta kimi wa sono kiesou ni shiroi ude de boku o machi e to tsuredashita "konna ni kirei na sekai ga boku no koto o matteta nda" sou kizuku to nayandeita no mo bakarashiku omoeta nda hajimete mita wake janai machi ga atarashii to kimi ga iru kara tabun sonna fuu ni kanjita ndarou na furitsuzuita yuki wa keshiki o irodoru kienai you utsushitotta tokui na kao o shitemisetai keredo naze ka doko ni mo kimi no sugata ga mienai nda fuyu no sora aozameta shiroi kumo ga hirahira to maiorite kakera otosu furikitte hashitteiku yoru no naka e hikari ga sashishimesu hou de kimi o mitsuketa furu yuki ga sotto yanda sayonara mo ienai mama ni kimi wa sotto yoru ni toketa saigo ni mita kimi no yokogao wa waratte kureta ki ga shita kisetsu ga sugisaru mitai ni totsuzen otozureta kimi to no wakare sabishii keredo furimukanaide aruiteiku nda sono toki sotto tsumetai kaze ga fuita No prob! It's a really good song, if there isn't a translation available I might request someone for one :) Re: About this wiki's procedures Hello, Thank you for your questions! I'll try to answer them as best as I can. 1) While not manditory, unsung text can be added. They're sometimes added to the page, but are coloured or marked to indicate that they're spoken. Feel free to add them if you want! 2) You're correct, when possible alternate names should be used. As of right now we haven't run into two producers with the same name that didn't use alternate names anywhere, so there is no procedure in case there are no alternate names. The alternate name should be one that the producer uses (or used) online, so preferably their name on NND, YouTube, piapro, Twitter, or the like. In this case I think U_104P would be best I think, but it doesn't matter very much. 3) I don't normally take requests (especially not ones where I need to transcribe the lyrics), but since this seems urgent I will. If you make a page for the song and add a WIP template I'll add the lyrics. I hope this helps! If you have any other questions don't be afraid to reach out! Amandelen (talk) 22:37, January 25, 2020 (UTC) :I got your message about the lyrics. Good luck with making the page! Amandelen (talk) 22:38, January 25, 2020 (UTC) Re: Formatting Hello, I've changed the template around a bit. You should now be able to colour those parts of the lyrics using . I hope this helps! If you still have problems with the lyrics, feel free to message me again! Amandelen (talk) 17:35, January 28, 2020 (UTC) Romaji Hi, lemme just say that I'm not an expert on romaji either XD But this is what I think - >nanto kanacchau< -> nantoka nacchau >da shi< - ok >maketenai shi< - ok >nannai< - ok If you need further clarification, I would suggest asking Raichu :) Hope this helps! SolarTwT (talk) 18:50, January 29, 2020 (UTC) Re: Correcting wording Hello, Thank you for asking! It's probably a good idea to get it checked just to make sure that some line's meaning isn't changed like you said. You're free to add something like "with grammar corrections by Aruo" if you want after the fact! Amandelen (talk) 12:26, February 7, 2020 (UTC) Transcription No problem! Sure, you're welcome to leave links for trascription, but I can't guarantee I'll finish them quickly. As you've noticed, Raine usually leaves some songs that need new pages, but I haven't been able to get around them since I've been busy recently :( Anyway, depending on the songs difficulty I might finish them quicker so, feel free to leave some! SolarTwT (talk) 04:33, February 17, 2020 (UTC) Re: Ghost supplement Sure! Feel free to omit them. Amandelen (talk) 15:13, February 17, 2020 (UTC)